


30 day porn challenge - Day 25

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25. Sensory deprivation</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 25

Loki sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Tony crawled up behind him and kissed his neck softly. Loki rolled his head back and laid it on Tony’s shoulder. Tony let his hands roam Loki’s naked torso. Loki lifted his head back up. Tony folded the soft black fabric in his hands and slid it around Loki’s eyes blocking his sight. Tony tied it up and ran his hands along Loki’s back as he moved to get off the bed. Loki lay down, feet still on the floor. Tony placed industrial ear muffs on Loki making it so he couldn't hear. Tony smiled to himself; he skimmed his fingers down Loki’s chest and leant down to place his lips to Loki’s gently. Loki kissed back and bit his lip softly. Tony touched Loki with a soft touch. Loki could feel the softest of touch. Loki lifted himself up kissing Tony harder. Loki felt Tony smile against his lips. Tony pushed his tongue into Loki’s mouth and rubbed himself against Loki. The kiss broke; Tony kissed down his chest to his member. Tony breathed on the head and licked the slit. Loki moaned quietly and Tony took more of Loki into his mouth. He watched as Loki held onto the sheets tightly. Tony sucked Loki and rubbed his balls. Tony moved away and hooked Loki’s legs around himself and pushed into him. Loki moaned louder that Tony expected him to. Tony moved inside Loki and wrapped his hand around Loki’s hard member. He pushed in hard and fast grunting, Loki moaning beneath him. With a few more strokes Loki came, Tony followed after. Tony pulled out and stared down at Loki panting, still with the black blindfold and ear muffs on. He turned away and left to get cleaned up leaving Loki lying on the bed naked. 


End file.
